Brase
Brase (Br/'''ee and Ch/ase') is the pairing of 'Bree Davenport' and 'Chase Davenport. This pairing is supported by many of the Lab Rats fans. Many fans see potential in this ship since Bree and Chase are bionic siblings, which means that they come from different families and are not the same blood type. There are also other pairings that are similar to Brase, like Alex/Justin (Wizards Of Waverly Place) and Derek/Casey (Life With Derek). In almost of all the episodes, they are seen to tease and bicker a lot, even using their bionics on each other (Death Spiral Smackdown). Despite the fact that they tease each other, they're there for each other when they need help (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?), (Back From the Future), (Mission: Space), and (Rats on a Train). They usually stand together and smile at each other in the background before and after a mission. Additional Names *'''Base (B'''/ree and Ch/ase') *'Chee''' (Ch/ase and Br/'ee') *'Chree' (Ch/ase and B/'ree') Brase Moments 'Season 1' 'Crush, Chop and Burn' *Bree was worried when Chase was about to sneeze. *Chase could of blamed it on Bree when she was the one who took Adam's epod, but instead he said "I don't have it!" *They both screamed when they saw Leo behind the yellow cylinders. *They went to school behind Mr. Davenport's back. *They were offended when Tasha said they were robots. *They stand beside each other a lot. *Chase accidently wore Bree's bra. *Neither of them left the Lab before. *They're both bionic super-humans. *Bree was laughing when Chase spun around on the ground when the bell rang. *Bree smiled at Chase when he said he became a chiropractor in the Philippines. *Bree said she knew a chiropractor in the Philippines (Chase). *Chase smiled a little when Bree said they all kissed the wall. *They both laughed when Leo hit his foot with a basketball. *Chase laughed when Bree threw the basketball at Calvin's face. *During the party, Chase put up his hands like "be right back" and Bree did the same. *They acted like robots. *They gasps and sighed when they heard they were gonna be recycled. *They sat next to each other during breakfast. *They laughed when Leo electrocuted Mr. Davenport. *They were really close to each other when they were watching Tasha kissing robot Davenport. *Chase sat down next to Bree in the lab. *When Bree said "Eddie, i know we've never been the best of friends but...we're gonna miss you", she was looking at Chase. *They locked arms twice. *They group hugged twice. *They had a flashback together. *Chase landed on top of Bree when they got dropped down into the traps. *They sat next to each other on the couch. *Chase was smiling when Mr. Davenport said Bree wasn't getting a cell phone. *Bree was smiling when Chase said "Could we please take him back to the recycling center?!". *Chase was laughing when robot Bree said "No. Yours has a faint mustache underneath". *Bree was laughing when robot Chase stuttered. *They were offended when Leo said they had bad haircuts. *They smiled at each other when Adam said "Okay, doggy that's enough. Hey! I said that's enough!" *Bree leaned really close to Chase when Adam was destroying the house. 'Commando App' *Bree laughed when Adam punched Chase with boxing gloves. *When Bree was talking about how a guy picks up books for a girl, Chase was smiling at her. *Bree warned Chase to leave the jock's table, probably because she didn't want him to get hurt. *Bree called Chase "buttercup" *They carried Leo's legs. *Bree was worried when Trent was going to hurt Chase. *Bree lied to Chase when he asked if he was in 'Commando Mode'. *Bree felt bad about using 'Spike' to win the football game. *Bree slapped Chase's helmet to get 'Spike' back. *Chase lost control of his Mathematical Analysis during the football game. 'Leo's Jam' *Chase knew right away that Bree didn't have a date to the dance. *Chase looked jealous when Bree was talking about Ethan and how they have chemistry together. *Chase was smiling when Bree was struggling to talk to Ethan. *Chase used his super hearing to help Bree get a date to the dance. *Chase said "Eww!" when Ethan said he liked Bree and didn't know how to ask her to the dance. *They both ran away from Ethan. *Before Ethan went to talk to Bree, Chase spun her around and she said "What?! No. Now? Why? Really?!" leaning very close to him. *When Bree approached the guys, Chase said "Well, if it isn't little miss flash and scram", she responded by saying "Ha ha, very funny". *They both wore blue to the dance. *They both said they didn't know how to dance. *They were both dancing at the end of the episode. 'Rats on a Train' *Bree warmed Chase up after Mr. Davenport frozed him. *They both said "Our first mission!" while Adam said "I want a pet pig!". *They smiled at each other when they upgrated their mission suits. *Bree smiled at Chase after Mr. Davenport said "You know...i think i like you better frozen". *They were both really excited for their first mission. *They paced back and forth. *They both didn't want to quit their mission. *They side hugged each other. *Bree told Chase to calm down. *When Chase said that they probably think of him as a strong, fearless leader, Bree said "Just the opposite actually". *While they were trying to stop the train from crashing, Chase was behind Bree and they were really close together. *Chase asked Bree if he could talk to Kaitlyn. *Bree gave Chase her phone. *Chase threw Bree's phone out of the train. *They were excited for their first mission. *They completed their first mission. 'Exoskeleton vs. Grandma' *They were throwing a rubber ball to each other. *They went to sneak out so that Leo's grandmother wouldn't see them. *They were laughing at what Adam said out being a chef. *Bree was cheering when Chase (and Leo) destroyed the exoskeleton. *They side hugged. *They sat close to each other in the end of the episode. 'Smart and Smarter' *Bree tried to make Chase feel better when he found out he got a A-. *Bree sat down next to Chase. *Bree tried to make Chase feel guilty about always making Adam look stupid. *When Bree walked away, Chase had a sad face. *Bree knew that Chase wrote Adam's essay. *When Chase said "I guess I can't be perfect at everything", Bree said "Chase, that's not true", Chase smiled at her flirtatiously. *Bree rubbed Chase's shoulder and walked away. *They sat next to each other in the school party bus. *When Chase was handing out his slogan, 'Chase the Dream', Bree said "Please do not give these to anyone i might wanna become friends with", Chase gave her a sarcastic smile. *Bree was shocked when Adam threw Chase across the room. 'Bionic Birthday Fail' *Chase looked jealous when Bree asked Mr. Davenport to add in a cute blue eye rebel. *Bree was standing close to Chase and smiling when he said "So, Leo's having a birthday. What are you...9?" "14", "Hahaha, no seriously". *They didn't know who Santa was. *They never had a birthday celebration. *They were next to each other while Tasha told Leo she was going to miss his birthday. *They ran out after Adam. *They sat next to each other after the Leo's birthday party. *They pretended the party was still going on and said "Surprise!" *They were annoyed when Mr. Davenport said "Well great Leo, you broke it". *After Chase said that they should swap the cyber key away from Mr. Davenport, Bree said it was sneaky but then said they were finally normal teenagers. *They tried to keep Adam from getting the cyber key from Mr. Davenport. *They smiled at each other then ran after Adam. *Bree smiled at Chase when Leo said "Let me guess...you're going to lock me down here while you go on vacation". *When Adam said "Chase, show him how it's done", Bree smiled a little. *They group hugged. *When Chase said "Yeah, you should know, you've had enough of them. What are you...50?" "I'm 38!", Bree was smiling like the first time. *They were excited for kickboxing on Mars. *They threw a surprise party for Leo. *They forgot about Leo. *They high fived. *In the end of the episode, they're seen air hugging. 'Death Spiral Smackdown' *Chase said that he and Bree couldn't see Leo and Adam in the 'Death Spiral Smackdown' because they were going to the mall to check out the escalators. *While Chase was saying how he mastered stepping off the escalator without tripping, he was smiling at Bree. *Bree was smiling at Chase when he mentioned how unhealthy the cereal was. *Bree gave Chase a weird look when he said how the pellets tastes like dog treats, without the livery after taste. But smiled when he said "I'm guessing". *Bree said that she couldn't hang out with Chase because she had a really big test to study for. *Chase was upset that Bree couldn't hang out with him but then said it was fine. *They exited the room together. *Bree ditched Chase to hang out with her friends instead. *Chase seemed really upset when Bree didn't want to hang out with him. *Chase said "She is going down". *Chase used the 'Override App' to humiliate Bree in front of her friends. *Chase kept following Bree around to humiliate her. *Chase laughed when Bree's friends walked away. *Bree was upset when Chase humiliated her. *Chase said he only did that because she lied to him. *Bree said she was going to use her bionics on him because he used bionics on her. *Bree circled around Chase. *Chase said "Ooh, those are big words coming from a manly, spanish, speaking sweed". *Bree made a face at Chase. *Chase walked away smiling. *Bree walked away following Chase. *They both got laughed at by the way they were dressing. *Chase said it was all Bree's fault for lying and ditching him. *Bree said that just because she wanted to hang out with her friends, doesn't mean she likes him any less. *Bree said she didn't want to hurt his feelings. *Chase seemed relieved and embarrassed about making such a big deal about hanging out with Bree. *Bree told Chase to use his bionics to save Leo from getting destroyed by Adam. *Bree lightly touched Chase's arm. *Chase smiled at Bree when he was using the 'Override App' on Adam. *They went to check on Adam. *Bree said "All those clothes and you couldn't find something to cover your face?", Chase looked offended. *Bree told Chase he was humiliating himself. *Chase said "Oh yeah, well the tin man called, he wants his neck back!" *Bree told Chase to lose a layer or two. *Chase told Bree "Yeah...and you might wanna lose the baked potato neck". *They walked home together. *When Chase was dressed up as the drummer boy, he looked at Bree then walked away. *Bree dressed Chase up as a clown. *When Bree was dressing Chase as a clown, she ripped up his shirt showing his abs. *Bree waved at Chase. *When Chase said "You'll pay for this!", Bree was smiling at him. *They kept circling around each other. *Chase told Bree he had other friends. *Bree was happy that Chase had other friends and told him to hang out with them sometimes. *Chase told Bree he didn't really have other friends and she smiled at him. *When Chase said that he's gonna get some friends, Bree said "Good". *In the background, while Leo and Adam are competing against each other in the 'Death Spiral Smackdown', Bree and Chase are looking and smiling at each other, which means they made up. *Chase mentioned a thousand times how upset he was when Bree ditched him. *This was the episode where they teased each other the most. 'Can I Borrow the Helicopter?' *Chase was purposely trying to annoy Bree. *Bree pushed Chase and said "Stop!" *Bree said she was sick of Chase (and Adam). *Chase used magnets to mess with Bree's phone conversation. *Chase was laughing and leaning close to Bree. *Bree said she couldn't stand Chase (and Adam) anymore. *Chase was weirded out when Adam used Bree's lipbalm. *Chase was unhappy living with Adam without Bree. *Chase said he couldn't deal living with Adam anymore. *Chase said that Bree's lame man voice doesn't fool him. *Chase begged Bree twice to come back to the lab. *Bree put both her hands on Chase's shoulder. *Chase gasped when Bree told him how Tasha stuffed inside her capsule. *Bree told Chase that she'll come back to the lab if he gives her privacy when ever she wants it. *Chase said "Yeah, like that's gonna happen", and made faces to each other. *Chase agreed to give Bree privacy whenever she wants it. *Bree would rather live with Chase (and Adam) than Tasha. *After Adam left, Bree and Chase shared a cute smile with each other. 'Back From the Future' *They both screamed when future Leo showed up. *Bree was offended when Chase said Mr. Davenport lost confidence in her (and Adam). *Bree was on Chase's side when he said "Oh, I'm the weakling?! You can't even spell weakling!". *Even when they knew they might not make it, they still went on the mission. *They grouped hugged. *Originally, Bree, Chase, (and Adam) were not gonna make it to the future. *They both screamed "Leo!" when he got crushed. *They stood next to each other when Leo was "gone". *They were happy that Leo was still alive. *Bree smiled at Chase when future Leo said "I...i mean we changed the course of the mission and saved Adam, Bree, and Chase". *Bree smiled at Chase when future Leo said "Enjoy the next 7 years man, they go by a blink of an eye". 'Chip Switch' *Bree wanted Chase's chip. *Chase jumped onto Bree's back and they stayed that way for a while. *Bree smiled at Chase when Mr. Davenport said Chase was nerdy. *They both smiled when Adam couldn't control Bree's bionic and crashed into the wall. *They group hugged and smiled at each other. *Bree spun around on the floor like Chase did in the first episode. *When Chase was telling Bree how to pull the cable, she got annoyed and said "You might wanna stop talking!" and he put his hands up in surrender. *They walked into the lab smiling and standing very closely to each other. 'Drone Alone' *They sat next to each other on the couch in the beginning of the episode. *They wanted to have a party in the lab. *When Bree said she wanted to check out New York, Chase said "Well maybe someday when you're older...or now". *Bree flicked butterscotch pudding onto Chase's face. *They were about to get into a food fight, until Leo stopped it. *They were goofed up from the LEMP. *Bree was the last thing Chase saw before he was goofed up from the LEMP. *Chase still wanted to track Bree down, even though he couldn't see. *Chase asked Bree if she got the coordinates he sent her. *Bree said she didn't recieve any coordinates. *Bree had her arm around Chase's neck and he had his arm around her waist. *They got grounded. 'Chore Wars' *They wanted chores. *They were smiling and possibly talking to each other before Adam walked in. *Bree smiled at Chase when he handcuffed himself to his briefcase. *They smiled at each other while doing their chores *Chase held Bree's legs while she scrubbed the floor. *They smiled at each other after they finished their chores. *They sat next to each other when Adam sprayed on his jeans. *Chase kept complaining when Bree sold Adam's bacon backpack, until she gave him half the money, and he said "Didn't see a thing" while smiling. *Chase said "Well, we could sell your stupid dolls" and Bree responded by saying "Or we could sell your stupid face! Although i doubt anyone would buy it", and Chase looked offended. *Chase kept chasing after Bree to get his briefcase back and vise-versa. *Bree called Chase a "greedy, little brat". *Bree smiled at Chase when he said "That's right. Who's money? Chase's money. Who's money? Chase's money! It was all mine!". *They both said "Adam sold it!" *Bree blew the money out of Chase's hands. *They felt bad when they sold Tasha's grandmother jewelry box. *They were upset when Adam broke the jewelry box. 'Dude, Where's My Lab?' *They both laughed and smiled at each other when they slapped Adam. *They helped clean the mess Tasha made. *They were upset how they had to waste their entire day in the lab instead of going to the beach. *They were impressed with Adam's math. *Bree recognized Chase with his robot dancing. *Chase said he will not sleep until he finds Bree, even if it takes him all day. *They got locked in jail. *Chase clapped after Bree's performance. *They smiled at each other when she came back to stand next to him. *Chase asked Bree "How many words can you type in 1 minute?", she responded by saying "All of them", and he said "Right. I knew that". *They fell on the floor when the rocket was launched. *They side hugged. *They were next to each other at the beach. 'Air Leo' *Chase seemed into Bree and Adam's cheer in the basketball game. *Chase was annoyed when Bree (and Adam) wouldn't stop cheering. *Bree grabbed Chase's hands and clapped them together. *Chase ran out and Bree said "Chase is sad". *Bree went after Chase. *They sat next to each other and cheered on Leo. 'Night of the Living Virus' *Chase (and Adam) wanted to prank Bree and her friends. *Bree called Chase (and Adam) stupid. *They were scared of the virus. *Chase asked why Bree gets to have a slumber party. *Bree told Chase (and Adam) to get lost. *Chase was impressed how Bree was the loogie champ. 'Mission Invisible' *Bree went over to Chase (and Adam and Leo). *Bree stole Chase's lunch money, and he said "Oh, you're good". *Chase warned Bree to stop using her bionics in school because someone might see her. *Chase says that Bree is the mysterious wind. *Chase told everyone to calm down, and Bree said "We are calm" and he responded by saying "Well you shouldn't be! We're in crisis!". *They smiled when Adam said "What an air head". *Chase (and Adam) came looking for Bree in the principal's office. *Chase dragged Bree out of the cafeteria. *Bree smiled at Chase after Leo said "Not with moves like that" to Tasha. 'Concert in a Can' *When Mr. Davenport said he wanted to surprise Bree with the 'Concert In A Can', Chase was really excited. *Bree was upset how Mr. Davenport only spends time with Chase and the guys. *Chase was annoyed how Bree couldn't play the guitar. *They both believed Marcus and his "dead grandma" story. 'Mission: Space' *They went to space. *Chase told Bree to watch out for the football before she gets hit. *When Chase said "Adam, please tell me you didn't" Bree replied by saying "He did. He totally did". *They both hugged Marcus and called him 'M-Dog'. *They were both annoyed when Leo kept making Marcus feel bad. *When Adam asked what he could do with his mind, Bree said "We've been wondering that for years", Chase nodded his head. *Chase nodded his head when Bree said "Got news for you buddy. We've been calling you by your code name for years". *When Bree said she was going to tell Mr.Davenport about Chase's new ability, he stopped her while lightly touching her back. *They shared cute smiles at each other in the background when Adam told Leo his nickname. *Bree told Chase he shouldn't come into space with his new ability. *Chase lied to Bree (and Adam) about telling Mr. Davenport about his new ability. *Bree was upset when Chase lied to her (and Adam) about telling Mr. Davenport about his new ability. *When Bree went to go save Adam, Chase said "Just...be safe out there, ok?" meaning he was worried and didn't want anything to happen to her. *When Bree said she wants to look into the future, and be far, far away from Chase (and Adam), Chase looked offended. Brase Polls When did you started shipping Brase? Crush, Chop and Burn Smart and Smarter Other I don't know Why do you think Chase freaked out so much when Bree lied and ditched him? He wanted to spend time with her He doesn't like it when people manipulate him Do you think Brase is one of the best pairings on Disney XD? YES!!! Maybe Brase Gallery The '''Brase Gallery' can be viewed by clicking on the picture below.'' Brase Videos Brase Fanon Shipper's Name *'Braser: '''It's the combination of Brase and believers. Since Bree and Chase are bionic siblings, fans don't think Disney will pair them up but they still believe in them. Colors *'Gray:' It's the color of their mission suits. *'Blue:' They both wore blue to the dance in Leo's Jam. *'Purple:' They often wear red and blue, which makes purple. *'Plaid: It is seen often in many episodes that they wear plaid, sometimes matching when wearing it at the same time. Food *'''Power Pellets: It's what they eat to activate their bionics. Songs *'"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas:' It describes how they have their differences but wouldn't change a thing. *'"Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench:' It's told from Chase's P.O.V. It's about how he teases Bree and that she hasn't had enough. *'"Na Na Na" by One Direction:' It describes their love/hate relationship. *'"Nothing Without Love" by Max Schneider:' They Have a sweet and cute realtionship that most people won't understand. *'"They Don't Know About Us." by One Direction:' It tells how They like to keep what they have between them by them selfs. Episodes *'Smart and Smarter: '''Chase smiles flirtatiously at Bree. Bree makes Chase realize how badly he treats Adam. *'Death Spiral Smackdown: It's the episode where they tease each other the most and Chase freaked out a lot when Bree lied and ditched him. *Can I Borrow the Helicopter?: Chase purposely tries to annoy Bree. They share a cute smile. Number *'''9: Bree has 4 letters in her name and Chase has 5.(4+5=9). Category:Characters Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:A to Z